The present invention generally relates to bandwidth and/or power efficient digital transmission systems and more specifically to the use of unequally spaced constellations having increased capacity.
The term “constellation” is used to describe the possible symbols that can be transmitted by a typical digital communication system. A receiver attempts to detect the symbols that were transmitted by mapping a received signal to the constellation. The minimum distance (dmin) between constellation points is indicative of the capacity of a constellation at high signal-to-noise ratios (SNRs). Therefore, constellations used in many communication systems are designed to maximize dmin. Increasing the dimensionality of a constellation allows larger minimum distance for constant constellation energy per dimension. Therefore, a number of multi-dimensional constellations with good minimum distance properties have been designed.
Communication systems have a theoretical maximum capacity, which is known as the Shannon limit. Many communication systems attempt to use codes to increase the capacity of a communication channel. Significant coding gains have been achieved using coding techniques such as turbo codes and LDPC codes. The coding gains achievable using any coding technique are limited by the constellation of the communication system. The Shannon limit can be thought of as being based upon a theoretical constellation known as a Gaussian distribution, which is an infinite constellation where symbols at the center of the constellation are transmitted more frequently than symbols at the edge of the constellation. Practical constellations are finite and transmit symbols with equal likelihoods, and therefore have capacities that are less than the Gaussian capacity. The capacity of a constellation is thought to represent a limit on the gains that can be achieved using coding when using that constellation.
Prior attempts have been made to develop unequally spaced constellations. For example, a system has been proposed that uses unequally spaced constellations that are optimized to minimize the error rate of an uncoded system. Another proposed system uses a constellation with equiprobable but unequally spaced symbols in an attempt to mimic a Gaussian distribution.
Other approaches increase the dimensionality of a constellation or select a new symbol to be transmitted taking into consideration previously transmitted symbols. However, these constellation were still designed based on a minimum distance criteria.